A Whole New World
by sunflowers
Summary: My first medieval fic! TK is a lowly thief. Kari is a princess being forced into marriage. What happens when they meet? TAKARI rating upped for later chapters
1. Prologue

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! Seeing as 'Your name is WHAT' didn't get as good reviews as I'd have liked, I decided to start a new Takari project to renew my creative nature.

Matt: In other words, she's hoping that this story doesn't suck coughDEAFiantcough

TK: MATT! DEAFiant got great reviews! You just didn't like it 'cause you weren't in it!

Matt: Come on, even TAI was in it! And you only liked it 'cause you and Kari made-out.

TK: blushing that's one of the perks

Sunflowers: Matt, suddenly looks very dangerous if you don't stop picking on your gorgeous younger brother, I'll rewrite this story so that you're not in it anymore!

Matt: flower of hope blooms in his chest you mean that I'm ACTUALLY IN THIS ONE?????!!!!!

Sunflowers: Yep.

Matt: YOU'RE THE GREATEST BAD AUTHOR EVER!

Sunflowers: … gee, thanks. OH! Disclaimer! Teekie-poo!

TK: I'll ignore that name. clears throat Sunflowers doesn't own the idea of using Digimon characters, the idea of a medieval fic or the idea of eating melons. This is a non-money-profit fic put out solely for the amusement of her fellow fanfic freaks.

Matt: Hey! He just called you a freak and you're STILL writing a story about him?!

Sunflowers: My little Teekie-poo can get away with anything!

TK: ENOUGH WITH THE CUTESY NAMES AND READ!!

**FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME!**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time long ago, in Odaiba, the capital city of Ishida, there lived a boy named TK. He wasn't a prince or a lord; he didn't live in a palace or even a house. The streets were his home. He had no family, no possessions other than the clothes on his back. His mother had died years ago and he had never met his father. And yet, despite this, he remained a cheerful, hopeful young boy, nearing his sixteenth birthday.

At this time, however, TK's large, sky-blue eyes were darting franticly, trying to find an escape route as he ran away from the armed soldiers, clutching a large melon in his hands. Panting, his gaze landed on an alleyway with a large building blocking the end. _Perfect._ Ignoring the shouts of "Stop! Thief!" he darted down the alley. Once the full armored soldiers had reached the entrance, their young target had managed to scale the wall and was on the roof and out of sight. The men on the ground were furious; he had escaped again.

On the rooftop, TK sat down and caught his breath, brushing his golden blond hair out of his eyes and laughing to himself as he listened to the guards' cursing him, or the 'thieving, yellow-headed brat'. He then grabbed the stolen melon, his meal for the day, and cracked it open on his knee. _Well,_ he thought. _It's not REALLY stealing. It's more like I'm a farmer and these streets are my fields. And those soldiers are a lot like crows; large, dark, loud, annoying; they spoil everything and always show up at the wrong time._

As he dug his dirty fingers into the fruits flesh, he looked around him, curious about the rooftop that would be his bed for the night. TK never slept in the same place two nights in a row. Too easy to find.

His eyes stopped at a familiar place. The palace. Home to the future king of the land, Prince Yamato Ishida. The king having died years before, it seemed that only time prevented the nineteen year old prince from ascending the throne. TK stared at the beautiful castle, wondering about the luxury inside. Not for the first time.

_Must be nice,_ he thought. _If I were prince, I'd be_ _having three feasts every day, a big warm bed with silk sheets and servants fawning over me. Heck, those great, honorable morons, or soldiers would wear dresses and dance if I told them to!_

Smiling at those thoughts, he continued to watch the palace, wondering.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Princess Kari stared out her carriage window, wondering.

_Must be nice,_ she thought. _If I were a peasant, I'd be responsible for no one but myself, earning my keep and knowing that those around me like me for me, not my position. Heck, I'd be able to dance barefoot on the King's supper table if I wanted to!_

She sighed. Being a princess was boring. She had no say in anything; where she went, who she met, what she wore or even what she ate! To Kari, she was like a pawn on a chessboard; a small, silent, useless thing made only for looks and to move around and sacrifice when advantageous. Just like now. She was leaving Heighton, the capital of her country Terracia (AN: Heightonview Terrace! Get it?) for Odaiba, Ishida to meet crown PrinceYamachi or Yamashiro or something along those lines. The long, boring carriage ride should end sometime in the next day's afternoon. Then she would be expected to charm prince Whatshisname, get married, become a royal-baby-breeding machine and live out her life standing around and looking pretty.

Kari shuddered at the thought of it, but what choice did she have?

None.

**FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT!**

Sunflowers: And that's it!

Matt: whines But I'm only mentioned!

Sunflowers: Wait 'till Chapter 1.

TK: Read & Review please!


	2. I can open your eyes

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I'm glad all you loyal readers stuck around for chapter 1! (crickets chirp in the backround)

Matt: Dude, no one's here.

Sunflowers: WHAT!!

Matt: Come on, NO ONE waits that long for an update unless it's for a Harry Potter book. And you're no J.K. Rowling.

Sunflowers: You're so mean Matt. (realization dawns, replaced by a hopeful look) Wait, YOU're here! You LIKE my story?

Matt: Nope. I smelt the cookies you baked this afternoon.

Sunflowers: MATT!

Tai(appears out of nowhere): That was pretty rude Matt.

Matt: What? Her writing maybe awful but DAMN! THESE COOKIES ARE SINFUL! Try one.

Tai: Oh man these are delicious! To bad you don't own digimon Sunflowers, or we would have eaten these everyday in the digital world!

Sunflowers: Yeah, and would've gained 50 pounds before you turned 13. Anyhoo, READ ON!

FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!

Chapter 1: **I can open your eyes**

The woods of Ishida were wild, thick and beautiful. Lush, mossy greens mixed with deep, dark browns as far as one could see. Passing through those very woods was a beautiful ivory coach with a golden trim, carrying very precious cargo. It carried a young, brown haired princess and her sleeping violette(1) handmaiden. However, Kari was unaffected by the beautious scenery and her friend Yolei's snoring. Her glazed eyes just stared out the window, unfocussed, until a bump in the road knocked her to the wall and knocked Yolei to her senses. Spectacles askew, the purple-headed girl voiced her view on her awakening as calmly as she could.

« WHAT KIND OF A BLOOMING WAKE UP CALL WAS THAT?!! EH(2)! LUNATIC! TRY AND CONTROL THOSE DAMNED BEASTS LIKE YOU'RE PAID TO DO!!!! » Well, Yolei had never been very ladylike. Rearranging her glasses, she got back to her seat, deciding to overlook her best-friend's giggles. Knowing that Kari had been depressed since the news of her betrothal, Yolei didn't mind being embarassed. Much.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside Odaiba, T.K. was planning a little 'farming'. The townspeople were scrambling around the main street, waiting to catch a glimpse of the girl who might become their Queen. It was the perfect opportunity to pick a few pockets.

'Alright, while they're all busy staring at that princess, I just use the knife, cut the purse, and shove it in my pocket and move on. Nothing complicated.' He thought. Was he ever wrong.

It was at that time that the Terracian carriage started coming through the gates. The general population made way for the ivory coach, whilst T.K. cut the purse off a man's belt. Hiding the moneybag in his filthy, ragged clothing, T.K. reached for another, expertly slicing the strings without the owner's notice.

The young thief realized that most had stopped talking. Curiously he looked up at the carriage bearing Prince Yamato's would-be bride. That was when he either made the greatest choice or the greatest mistake of his young life.

He locked eyes with Princess Kari. It was eternity in a moment. She was gorgeous. Her silky chestnut brown hair was short, with long strands framing the face of a goddess. Her small nose. Her rosy cheeks. Her pink lips. And those eyes! Framed with long, thick lashes, they were velvety brown but shone of bright ruby red. T.K. could not conceive an angel more beautiful than this girl.

His senses went into overdrive. His eyes never wanting to stop gazing at this heveanly creature. His ears needing the sound of her voice. His hands twitched, wanting to pull her close, explore her slim perfect body and never let go. And his mouth longing- no, dying to press against hers, tasting those soft lips.

T.K. didn't even know the Princess. He didn't know her favorite colour. He didn't know her brother's name. He didn't know what clothes she preferred. He didn't even know her age.

But he saw her eyes. He looked through the windows, into her soul. He saw her lonely heart, her rebellious spirit and her aura of purity and light.

And that was more than enough for the thief to fall in love with the Princess.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………

When she and Yolei entered the city, Kari's good mood had evaporated. The architecture was beautiful, but hard to appreciate with all of those townspeople staring at her. It made the royal in a carriage feel like a bird in a cage; the cell may be beautiful and priceless, but was a prison none the less. The fact that the carriage had slowed down almost to a stop, insuring that she would be stared at certainly didn't help. She sighed, looking out her window.

She had no idea what was coming.

Whilst her gaze was wandering from face to face, she saw something, a pair of somethings, that would forever change her. A pair of somethings that made her glazed look disappear, made her heart stop and speed up faster than ever before. A pair of large somethings that were so beautiful, warm and clear that they mirrored the powerful, nameless emotion that surged in her chest. A pair of round somethings, bluer than the ocean after a storm.

She had seen a young boy's eyes. (A/N: Guess who? Matt: Me and Kari? That's kinda disturbing. Sunflowers: IT'S T.K. YOU MORON!)

He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, even in paintings of archangels. Even in her dreams. Tousled golden blond hair rivaled the very sun in its brilliance. He was tall and thin, but not weak looking. And, despite the dirt, seemed to have the softest looking pale skin in the world.

It lasted forever. But forever was not long enough. She lost herself in his gorgeous eyes, feeling like she was drowning and loving it. And despite not knowing even his name, she had fallen in love with the poor boy on the street who was staring at her as if she were the only girl in the world.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The two were mesmerized by each other, blind to the people around them, deaf to the noise of the streets. They were lost in their own world, where they were the only ones who mattered, the only ones who existed. Only one thing could break the spell cast by each other's bewitching eyes.

"THIEF! THIEF! CATCH HIM! SEIZE HIM! TAKE HIM! _KILL HIM!_" someone hollered. T.K. snapped out of his reverie and realized that he was still holing a stolen purse in plain sight. '_Dammit_!' He thought.

Soldiers were already starting to surround him, hoping to finally capture the elusive thief. The crowd's heads had all turned to watch this spectacle.

A deep, menacing voice broke the silence. "Well, if it isn't my thieving little rat. You're not escaping me this time." T.K. gulped and turned his head to the source of the voice, already knowing who it was. Tybalt Motamiya was the head guard and the source of the majority of T.K.'s worries. The burly man was twice as large as a normal man. Both in width and in hieght. His wild maroon hair tangled with his beard. Looking like a cross between an ogre and a bear, no one with a sane mind wants to cross him.

T.K. was no different. He just happened to do so with his existance, wich was not something he wanted to give up just yet.

In reply, T.K. stated, as calmly as he could : « You'll have to catch me first. »

Tybalt laughed and said « You're going to run again? You truly are as yellow(3) as your hair! And you're surrounded, stupid rodent! I'll finnaly be able to give you just what scum like you deserve. »

T.K. started trembling. He knew the penalty for stealing; His hands would be chopped off, followed by his head in a public execution. Being tortured and decapitated, where everyone could see his suffering and hear his screams. Tybalt would love that, taking every drop of blood and shriek of pain for a gift. He'd probably keep T.K.'s head as a personnal trophy.

T.K. was in no hurry for that to happen.

With the circle of soldiers slowly closing in on him, T.K. did the one thing he was bette rat than stealing. He dove between a soldier's legs and started running. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the guards start in they're pursuit.

'_There's got to be a way to slow them down!'_ He thought. _'I can't outrun them in this crowd! Stupid pur- PURSE! That's it!'_ Much to everyone's surprise, the thief stopped abruptly, spun round and flung the incriminating stolen purse to the ground. Several large golden coins and slightly smaller silver ones sprung from the bag and onto the ground. Townspeople and even a few guards dropped down to grab as many money pieces as possible, blocking T.K.'s pursuers.

The young pickpocket bolted through the citizens, having no time to try and find a proper hiding-place, until he spotted the perfect one; the ivory carriage. Hoping that he'd distracted most of the crowd, T.K. rolled under the coach, panting, and trying to catch his breath whilst having a mouthfull of road. He shook his head to rid it of its swirling thoughts. Once clear, it settled on the earthly angel he had spied.

'_How could I be so STUPID?'_ he thought. _'I go into a blooming trance when I look in the eyes of a beautiful girl that I'll never even meet! Not only that, but I was foung out and got closer to execution than a pregnant ant's belly is to the ground. Right in front of her! And now I'm lying in the dirt hiding from certain death. Way to make a first impression!'_

Those were his last thoughts before the carriage started moving forward. Grabbing the wooden dowels above him, T.K. lifted himself off the ground and held on for the ride.

**FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!****FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!**

Sunflowers: Glossary!!!

(1) Get it? there's brunette, bluenette and violette. It was my buddy Pat's idea

(2) eh is pronounced 'ay'. Come on, I'm canadian.

(3) yellow is old slang for cowardly. In short, Tybalt made a bad pun.

So how was Chapter 1? Worth the wait? I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

Matt : I'M STILL NOT IN IT!!

Sunflowers : NEXT CHAPTER! Anyways, Review please!! If you do, you get-

Matt : To see me in the next chapter?

Sunflowers : Yes, but I was actually going to give them cupcakes, seeing as SOMEBODY ate all my cookies!

Tai : Hey! They were GOOD!

Sunflowers : (sighs) R&R please.


	3. A dazzling place I never knew

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! I updated! Within a month!

Matt: If you're proud of that, you must be terrible.

T.K.: Matt, come on. I hear this is the chapter you've been waiting for.

Matt: ME? I'm in it?

Sunflowers: (totally unenthusiastic) yep.

Matt: YAYYYYY! (starts dancing around like an idiot)

T.K.: (staring at his brother) God, tell me we have different fathers.

Sunflowers: Well, ignoring him, TIME TO DISCLAIM:

Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of whichever lucky bum is rich enough for it. Not me. Please don't sue.

Sunflowers: Oh, before I forget, You probably noticed that I raised the rating to T. It's for later chapters.

T.K.: READ PLEASE!

**FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!**

Chapter 2: **A dazzling place I never knew**

After that scene, one could hear a pin drop where Princess Kari and Maid Yolei sat. Needless to say, that display was not expected five minutes after entering the city.

It was Yolei who broke the silence. "Man, what a way to start our stay! You don't think that we might have been _informed_ about the little crime problem? I mean honestly! We barely get through the gates and there's already a blooming chase going down. AND THE GUY GETS AWAY!" She continued with ramblings that went right over Kari's head.

The said princess's mind was reeling over what she had just witnessed. '_A thief. He was a thief! A criminal! The one boy who manages to turn my head is a blooming outlaw!! Well, thank goodness he got away. Thank goodness he got away? WHAT AM I THINKING? I'm going insane because of a pair of pretty eyes! Although they WERE beautif- STOP IT! I'm a princess! He's a thief! An outlaw surely sentenced to death! I shouldn't be thinking about how blue his eyes were or his golden hair or his lean bo- DAMMIT I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THIS ANYMORE! _' With that thought, she tuned into what Yolei was saying.

Not the best of plans considering the subject of discussion.

"-But their soldiers must be so incompetent! There were about twenty big, hulking guards surrounding that thief and he looked as young as you are! Pity he's a criminal, though. He was awfully cute!" Not expecting that comment, Kari jumped and looked at her in shock.

"Yolei! What did you say?!" the brown haired princess asked in a voice a tad higher than usual. Her spectacled friend looked at her strangely.

"I was just saying he was kind of good looking. Actually, he was _very_ good looking. I mean, damn Kari did you look at him? I sure wouldn't mind him picking my pocket! So long as I didn't have anything too valuable on me. Maybe I just like a 'bad' boy, much more exciting than a stuffy man with a stick shoved up his-Oh look Kari, the palace! We're here!" She interrupted herself when the spectacular castle's gates opened, much to Kari's relief. During this entire exchange, she never realized that a blushing young man had overheard their conversation. Nor did she even suspect that that very cherry cheeked lad, the subject of her handmaiden's ranting, was but a few mere inches below her own feet.

The ivory carriage rolled through the gates and up to the inner doors. When her vehicle's own doors opened, a loud fanfare started playing and she, Yolei and their escort entered the Ishidan palace for the first time, whilst a stealthily blond snuck in, hiding as he did so.

Splendor was the first word that entered one's mind when walking down the red velvet carpet leading through the Great Hall(A/N: Don't sue me J.K. Rowling! Think of it as a tribute. DON'T YOU SAY A WORD MATT!). Everything in the room was beautiful and expensive; the marble columns, the stained glass windows set with precious gems, the crystal chandeliers, the tapestries woven with silk and gold, the lifelike statues of passed royalty, everything. It all emanated wealth, nobility and power.

Kari was awed. How could she live up to expectations from someone who's been raised in this sort of splendor? She was by no means poor, but her simple linen travel frock made her feel incredibly out of place amongst the velvets, pompadours, silks and laces worn by the Ladies standing at the side of the carpet.

Those said Ladies were accompanied by their lords and other members of court, every pair of eyes stuck on the visiting royalty, making her feel remarkably like a fish in a bowl. She fingered her short chestnut hair, wishing it were long and luxurious like Yolei's or the Ishidan women. It had been once, but it had been chopped off the year before when she had been fatally ill with a fever. Yolei told her that the short style suited her and showed off her eyes, but Kari always felt she looked like a boy in a dress when surrounded by women with cascading curls or silky straight hair falling past their shoulders. No matter what the others thought.

She forced those feelings of inadequacy out of her head, more efficiently than with the thoughts of the handsome street dweller that had caught her gaze, and continued down the carpet to finally meet this Prince Yamasomething.

………………………………………………………… (Matt's note: IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! Good looking's in the STORY! In your FACE Tai! Sunflowers: Matt, Tai's in this scene too. Matt: NOOOOO!) ………………………………………………………………………………

Crown Prince Yamato Ishida was bored out of his mind. He was standing straight and stiff as a board, waiting for the possible candidate for his future bride.

Bride. He had only seen the change of nineteen years and those ridiculous advisors were already pestering him about producing an heir. Barely a week after his nineteenth birthday, they began to evaluate every 'suitable' woman or girl throughout the continent. Not that they had to search much. Once word had been spread about the prince needing a wife, every female who either had a drop of noble blood in their veins, a large estate to their name, or both came running.

The man more commonly known as Matt sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. It would have been so much different if his father were still alive. Better yet, his mother. She would have protested against this arrangement, not sparing a thought on the proper behavior expected of the Queen. She was a bold woman, but it seemed that her strength was not enough to fight the crimson fever, a deadly sickness that had attacked the castle nearly fifteen years before. The palace was devastated, but none more so than Matt himself. It was terribly lonely, growing up without a mother. His father dying six years ago certainly didn't help ease his pain.

But, back to the present problem; his betrothal.

Well, at least it wasn't an ugly crone. He hoped. According to his advisors, or, as he secretly called them, the wig-wearing-whiners; Princess Kari Kamiya of Terracia was a kind and very beautiful young girl. However, they said the same about Lady Ester of Inverlea, and she was a thirty-five year old woman with the laugh of a donkey and a face to match.

The candidate's elder brother, Crown Prince Tai Kamiya happened to be one of Matt's closest friends, if not the closest. The brunette prince often bragged about his 'beloved baby sister' and Yamato trusted Taichi's judgment.

Although he _was_ understandably worried about the girl's hair resembling her brother's. He didn't think himself to be shallow, but he didn't exactly want a porcupine bride. If he did, he would have chosen Jun, the head guard's obsessive daughter, whose own hair stuck up right out off her head. It almost rivaled Tai's.

Matt looked at his wild-haired friend and chuckled. Tai Kamiya was never a very patient person at the best of times. Now, with the chance of seeing his precious little sister for the first time in over a month, he looked as if he wanted to bolt down that red rug, grab his sister and hug her so hard she might pop. When the fanfare and whispers ceased and Tai suddenly began grinning, Matt finally looked up to the red carpet to see the girl he might marry.

He immediately saw that his advisors weren't lying about her looks, and was thankful to see that her hair was straight and silky. He wasn't used to so short a style on a woman, but it complemented her. Her simple gown did not dilute her attractiveness.

Matt then decided that if this Princess Kari proved to be as kind as described, marrying her might not be so bad. It would be even better if he loved her.

…………………………………………………………(Matt's Note: T.K. AGAIN?)………………………………………………………………………………..

After he had escaped certain, humiliating death, _again_, and managed to escape by holding himself up by the dowels underneath the carriage holding the Terracian party, he couldn't help but overhear the mostly one-sided conversation. Or, he could have ignored it, but seeing that he himself was the subject of the conversation, he ignored the throbbing pain in his already tired limbs to listen in, feeling slightly embarrassed that, when looking into coach earlier, he hadn't even noticed the other girl inside.

This someone else was the one talking: "-We barely get through the gates and there's already a blooming chase going down. AND THE GUY GETS AWAY!"

T.K. mentally kicked himself. Of course those ladies saw him as nothing more than a filthy, street dwelling thief. To them, hardly even worth the breath used in their conversation. He wasn't sure what he wanted them to think of him, or why he even cared. He tuned back into the loud girl's rant.

"-soldiers must be so incompetent! There were about twenty big, hulking guards surrounding that thief and he looked as young as you are! Pity he's a criminal, though. He was awfully cute!"

After _that_ comment, T.K. very nearly let go of the carriage in shock. He surely did not see that one coming. Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, he listened up again to hear the rest of it.

That was when he heard her voice. It was beautiful. Making him feel lightheaded after one word, T.K. knew he would remember the sound forever.

His airiness ended abruptly when he realized what she had said: "Yolei! What did you say?!"

He felt stupid for even considering that she might agree with her friend. This girl must have every man with half a mind and a set of eyes after her. Why should HE be so special?

The girl, Yolei, continued. "I was just saying he was kind of good looking. Actually, he was _very_ good looking. I mean, damn Kari did you look at him? I sure wouldn't mind him picking my pocket!"

T.K. felt his cheeks go from pink to scarlet. This Yolei obviously didn't hold her thoughts back. She must indeed be very close to the princess to be speaking to her so informally, calling her by her first name rather than her title.

Her name. Kari. That sounded more beautiful to him than the voice of an angel, although he felt that he had already heard it when Princess Kari opened her mouth. '_I hope that she saw me,' _he thought_. 'I sure saw her._' He reprimanded himself, _again_, for thinking that way about a princess. She was the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, and he was blessed to have even caught a glimpse of her.

He was literally shaken out of his thoughts when the carriage bounced through the gates leading into the castle.

"Oh look Kari, the palace! We're here!" Yolei exclaimed the obvious.

T.K.'s senses went into alarm when he realized that he would surely be found if he stayed beneath the carriage. Taking a deep breath, he dropped onto the ground and quickly rolled to the side of the private driveway and pressed his back against the palace wall.

Sliding toward entrance, he stooped behind one of the many decorative trees lining doorway. Hiding there, he heard the fanfare strike up and the driver opened the carriage doors.

A tall, pretty girl with long violet hair wearing glasses stepped out of the carriage. '_This must be Yolei._' T.K. assumed. After she got down, Princess Kari stepped out, unknowingly letting T.K. see her completely.

She seemed even more radiant the second time. With a simple white linen gown hugging her small perfect body, T.K. was vaguely surprised that she didn't have any wings.

For the life of him, T.K. was never certain of why he did it. But as she and her escort entered the palace, he stealthily followed them, sneaking behind the nobility lining the walkway. He invisible to them. Had he not been so engrossed with the princess, he would have noticed that the castle's interior was even more spectacular than its exterior. But his every attention was on the girl in white, as was everyone else's.

When she got to the end, T.K. suddenly remembered why she was even in the country. To meet Prince Yamato. T.K.'s awe turned into pure rage when he saw the handsome blond haired prince take Princess Kari's slender hand and kiss it. The royal than stood straight, locking his almond shaped blue eyes with her red ones and say: "Welcome to Ishida, Princess Kari."

T.K. had never felt such fury. It felt that a jealous fire replaced the blood in his veins. He began shaking violently, wanting no more than to run to that prince, tear off his head and feed it to a large dog. Only his sense stopped him.

When he realized that the crowd was about to disperse and begin the feast celebrating the Terracian princess's arrival, T.K.'s already large eyes widened to twice their usual size. The dirty boy in rags would stick out like a sore thumb amongst Ishida's most rich and powerful. Quickly, he ran behind a statue of some dead king and stayed still.

Thankfully, the feast was to be held in the Grand Dinning room, so the royal court did not stay long. They left without even assuming that T.K. was just behind a marble sculpture. Still, he waited with baited breath until the very last lackey left. When the hall was silent, T.K. finally got up from his hiding place and looked around.

The Great Hall's magnificence bore down on him. '_Whoa._' he thought. '_I feel pretty out of place. What am I thinking? I AM out of place! I'm a street kid poorer than a boot in the middle of a palace hall. Why am I still standing here?! Moron! Get out while my head's attached!_' with that he bolted to the doors and pulled. And pulled. And pulled.

They were locked.

Looking up to a window, T.K. was shocked to see moonlight shining through. The gates had been locked up for the night.

T.K. gulped. '_Now what?_'

**FICOUT!FICOUT!****FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!**

Sunflowers : Aaaaaaaaand, that's it!

Matt : Wait, I'm marrying KARI?!

Sunflowers: Have you read ANY of this story?

Matt: Just the parts with me in it.

Sunflowers: (sighs)You're hopeless. Review please.

T.K.: If you do, you get a pretty fruits basket with chocolate to dip!


	4. Tell me, Princess

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey!

Matt: (gasps) SHE LIVES! 

Sunflowers: For once, I agree with Matt, five months is WAY too long. BUT I HAVE MY REASONS!

Matt: Here we go!

Sunflowers: First, my computer broke down, witch took weeks to get it to run properly (my parents do not believe in repair people), and then I got really bad soft tissue damage and a hairline fracture on my foot, so I spent some time in the hospital, and then I found out that grade 11 is a lot harder than expected!

Matt: OK… that was full of grammatical atrocity. But anyways; Read On, you might see ME!

**FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME! FICTIME!FICTIME!**

Chapter 3: Tell me, Princess

This ought to have been a lovely, comfortable nighttime scene. Torches illuminated the otherwise dim room. The walls were of smooth gray stone. A red oriental rug stretched on the floor, beneath a large and comfortable looking chair and a wide mahogany table. The thick oak door was closed and bolted, keeping the room peacefully quiet.

What truly destroyed the calm atmosphere was the man sitting in that very chair, admiring his trophies mounted on the wall. Like many men who hunted, Tybalt Motamiya attached his prey's heads to plaques and placed them on the walls of his lounge. What differentiated Tybalt's trophies from other hunters' was the fact that his hunted weren't animals. Human heads aligned his walls. The base of their mounts and severed necks were stained with their own blood. Some of them had their mouths hanging open, as if surprised that their life had ended like so. Their gaping dead eyes stared right back at the large, wicked man who put them there. Many strong-stomached men would have vomited at the gruesome sight, but Tybalt usually looked at them with arrogance and pride, knowing that he had won and they had lost.

At that moment, however, Tybalt was glaring lividly at one plaque in particular. Contrarily to the others, looking at this one always made him angry. There was only one difference between this plaque and the others that surrounded it, and it was this difference that enraged Tybalt to no end.

This one plaque was empty. The gold-haired thief, whose head was to be on this mount, had not yet been captured. That fact infuriated Tybalt more than anything.

The head guard gnashed his teeth and cracked his knuckles, feeling humiliated after today's little spectacle. The brat had been right in his grasp, surrounded by twenty, twenty fully armed soldiers and he still managed to escape. Him, a mere boy against men trained to fight battles and wars for an entire country. Tybalt growled. He knew that the little bandit was smart, much smarter than the guards that pursued him. Was the boy even smarter than Tybalt himself? Was that why catching him seemed like catching smoke with your bare hands; seemingly simple but almost impossible? No, he refused to believe that that criminal, a child who has not yet faced the tests of manhood, could be cleverer than he, Tybalt Motamiya.

He ran a hand through his unwashed brown hair and continued to glare at the   
empty plaque.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, the boy in question tried gulping down a few breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. When that didn't work, T.K. attempted to assess his situation. Locked in the palace. He was locked in the palace. Stuck in the place of his dreams to meet his worst nightmare. Ignoring the Irony of these circumstances, T.K. cursed himself.

'Wonderful,' he thought. 'Just wonderful. I could have gotten away. I could have escaped. But NOOOO, I JUST HAD TO THROW AWAY MY MONEY, PRACTICALLY TEAR MY MUSCLES APART AND GET LOCKED INTO A HUGE STONE PRISON SWARMING WITH GUARDS! ALL OF WHICH ARE UNDER ORDERS FROM THE GUY WHO WANTS TO RIP MY HEAD RIGHT FROM MY SHOULDERS!'

While he was mentally scolding himself, he instinctively started walking around, slowly. When you're in a particularly dangerous situation, it isn't very wise to just stand stock still awaiting capture. T.K. looked around, his every sense heightened and alert for any sound. A nearby torch crackled, making T.K. jump back in surprise. And right into a marble stand holding a rune-like multicolored glass vase that looked more expensive than his own weight in gold… actually more like Tybalt's weight in diamonds. The delicate piece of pottery fell to the hard floor and shattered, the crash echoing throughout the silent halls. T.K. surveyed the damage and gulped.

'Genius T.K., you've really outdone yourself. Nearly being killed, getting locked into the castle and now breaking a priceless vase and probably waking up the whole palace. While I'm on a roll, maybe I'll wake up Tybalt and tell him he needs a haircut and a few pointers on hygiene! What was I thinking? What was I thinki- WHAT WAS THAT?!' He froze, blood draining from his face, as he heard soft, quick footsteps. Something was walking the halls, and getting closer. He had no idea what it was, and did not want to stay and find out.

He bolted down the twisting hallways, wondering what it could be; the steps were too quiet to belong to a full armored guard, no nobleman would rise before dawn and T.K. did not want to deal with rats at that moment. He didn't even notice when the steps sped up, turning into a run, his own frantic breathing drowning out their sound.

He did, however, notice when he ran straight into someone, knocking the both of them down to the ground and began rolling down the hallway, one on top of the other. When they finally hit a wall and stopped rolling, T.K. sat up. He groaned, paying no attention to the person he was straddling, his eyes shut from the pain in his nose. He rubbed it, as it was sore from being bashed into someone else's forehead. His eyes snapped open. Forehead?! No soldier was that short. He both heard and felt the person below him gasp.

He slowly shifted his gaze to the one he was currently lying across. When he saw who it was, his eyebrows shot up and heart leapt to his throat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kari tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find slumber. She sat up and punched her already soft pillow a few times and falls back down to attempt some sleep. And failed. She couldn't understand how she had suddenly developed insomnia. It wasn't not as if she were trapped in living hell. Odaiba was everything she and her parents could hope for. The palace was gorgeous. The nobility was pleasant, despite being a little snooty. The food was delicious and featured many of her favorites. And Prince Yamato, or Matt, as Tai called him, proved to be a handsome gentleman. And it was wonderful to see her goofy older brother again after so long.

And it wasn't just her. Yolei was also enjoying herself, immediately spotting Ken, one of Prince Matt's young guards, and engaging him in conversation. Which, in actuality, meant that she did most of the talking whilst the quiet, dark haired young man listened and blushed. Kari smiled at the memory; perhaps the purple headed girl aught not have started of with "Hello, I'm Yolei and you're gorgeous.", but that was a manner of opinion.

This really was the best arrangement that one could expect.

So why did she keep picturing the nameless bandit she had seen on the street every time she closed her eyes?

She sighed and kicked her covers off. She certainly could not sleep now. Slipping a thin robe over her lace trimmed nightgown, Kari put her slippers on and tiptoed out of the room so she wouldn't wake Yolei.

She walked down the torchlight hallway, looking for the kitchens. She hoped that one of the cooks could make her something hot to drink, like tea or hot chocolate(1). She completely ignored the fact that she had no idea were the kitchen even was. It was only after going down two flights of stairs, up another one, through a hall full of mirrors, around a group of snoring guards and into another hallway that she admitted she was lost in the enormous castle. How anyone found their way around this place without a map  
was beyond her.

Right when she decided to turn back a loud crash echoed through the palace halls, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. What could have made that noise? Curiosity getting the better of her, she began walking briskly toward were she thought the sound might have originated. She was almost there (she hoped) when she heard an entirely different sound; fast, thumping footsteps running away. Without even thinking about how very stupid it was, Kari ran after it.

'Who could be running in the middle of a palace in the dead of night?' she thought as she ran through the palace in the dead of night. The halls twisted and turned in every direction. Left turn, right turn, middle fork, u-turn, it was impossible to keep track. It certainly didn't help that her nightgown kept tripping her.

Just when she was bending over to lift her skirt up, she ran straight into a tall someone. Both going to fast to simply stop, they crashed to the floor and began a spinning, tumbling ride down the hallway until they hit a wall and stopped; Kari pinned down beneath the stranger.

She shook her head to get rid of her dizziness. She felt the person on top of her groan and sit up. Kari opened her eyes and gasped; the boy from the street, the one that had permeated her thoughts the instant their eyes locked, was straddling her. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing an obviously sore nose. As if on cue, his eyes snapped open and shifted to meet hers. Those eyes seemed even more beautiful the second time.

"It's you." He said breathlessly. He then seemed to realize that he was lying _right on top of her._ His face flushed as leaped up off of her. He extended his hand to help her.

His hand was large and rough, but gentle as he held hers. His long fingers caressed her small, soft hand as he pulled her up from the floor. She looked up into his eyes, those beautiful pools of blue that had captivated her at first glance. He stared right back at her, as if looking for something in the windows of her own soul.

Their silence was broken when the boy started to talk. He started talking VERY fast.

« I'm sorry princess! Truly I am. I didn't mean to run you over. I just really didn't want to get caught trespassing. I'm in enough trouble with the law as it is. Not that it isn't nice to officially make your acquaintance. I mean, you've been on my mind all- I mean your _arrival_ has been, Oh boy. » Kari had to try very hard not to laugh out loud. He was babbling and even beginning to blush. This boy was being just too cute.

« What's your name? » she interrupted. The blond blinked a few times before answering.

« T.K.. My name is T.K. » Well, he kept his answer considerably shorter.

Kari felt her eyebrows raise. « T.K.? Truly? That's your name? »

« It is now. My mother used to call me something different, something longer, but I can't remember it. Most of my memories of her are fuzzy; she died almost twelve years ago. Since then, I've been T.K. »

« Oh. I'm sorry… T.K. »

« Don't worry, yu-your majesty. »

« Kari. I can't stand that stupid title. »

« Alright … Kari. Do you know, I mean, do you have any idea how to get out of here? »

The princess shook her head. « Actually, no. I have no idea how to even get back to my room. »

The blond sighed. « Well, we can't just stay here. The guard shift should be changing right before dawn. »

« Are you suggesting we just start walking and hope to find the right path? »

« Got a better idea? » When the girl of his dreams replied that no, she didn't, T.K. took her hand and the two started walking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tybalt Motamiya's night had not gotten any better. First, a fairly stupid servant interrupted his fantasizing about a screaming teenage boy drenched in his own blood to deliver his midnight snack. Then, he found that the useless lackey had delivered his meal so late that the rabbit pie was ice cold. And, just as he was about to flog the skin off the buffoon's back, another servant came and told him that the Prince wanted to see him.

Well, he couldn't keep that spoiled brat waiting, could he? What was with young men these days? They were pampered princes, outlaw orphans or bumbling morons like his own son. But at least Davis achieved some form of intelligence when he had a sword in his hand. No one could deny the fact that Daisuke Motamiya was the best young fighter that the soldier barracks had seen so far this year. It really was a pity that he had to follow every pretty girl around like some love-sick puppy. His thoughts were once again interrupted when, before he knew it, he was at the crown prince's door.

And, before he knew it, he was storming out of Prince Yamato's bedchamber. That little twit had called him to find out what time the horse barracks would be open! He was no stable boy. Tybalt Motamiya was a man. Tybalt Motamiya was an angry man. Tybalt Motamiya was an angry man stepping on a piece of broken glass.

He yelled out in rage (not pain, a little piece of glass in his foot was not considered enough to merit a yelp of pain). He looked down to see a priceless vase shattered on the floor. Someone had been in here. Someone who didn't belong. Where _were_ those guards? Five armored guards just ran in, still blinking sleep from their eyes. Tybalt saw red.

These men were in for a rude awakening.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

T.K. and Kari had just reached the top of _another_ staircase when they heard it.

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH! » an intense cry of utter fury shook the floor. It was a miracle that no one else woke up. Kari turned to her companion to see the blood drain from his face.

« Tybalt. » he whispered. He had heard that scream all too many times when he escaped from the head guard and his men. He clutched the princess' arm tightly and pulled her to a run. He was not staying there too long.

So they were back to running through the twisting hallways. They probably would have kept going if Kari hadn't heard snoring. '_Yolei!_' she thought.

« WAIT! » Kari said. She grabbed onto a door handle and flung it open. And there was her room, complete with a sleeping lady-in-waiting. She pulled the blond into the room with her and locked the door.

T.K. looked around, admiring the beautiful room with awe. Of course, they eventually fell back onto the beautiful girl who was catching her breath in front of her balcony. _Balcony_?

« Perfect! » He rushed past her and looked over the ledge. It was only the second story (not too high) and there was some soft looking grass right below. He was about to climb over the railing when-

« Wait! » he turned around to see his princess, standing right behind him. « I'll never see you again, will I? » T.K. blinked, '_Why did she care?_'

« No, you won't » he answered, trying not to seem as disappointed as he felt.

And then he felt something completely different from disappointment. Kari's soft, full lips had just slammed themselves on top of his. T.K. was having his first kiss. He closed his dinner-plate wide eyes and kissed her back. Soon, it wasn't just her lips on his, but her fingers in his hair and his hands running down her body, taking in every perfect curve lest he forget it. It didn't matter that he had to run, that they had to breathe. They were each other's air. Lost in their own nirvana.

At least, they were until a particularly loud snort from the sleeping Yolei caused them to jump away from each other. While T.K. got used to breathing oxygen, he remembered that the guards would change within the hour.

« Goodbye. » He half-whispered before jumping off the balcony. He landed somewhat awkwardly before he took off running to the gates, hardly daring to believe what had happened that night.

Kari stared after him from that balcony, touching her lips. That's when Yolei actually woke up.

« Kari! Have you been up long? Did any thing interesting happen? »

Kari just looked out the window, at the rising sun.

'_Yes Yolei,_' she thought. '_It was a VERY interesting night._'

**FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT!**

Sunflowers : That was a bit longer than usual.

Matt : And WHY am I not in this one again?

Sunflowers : Yeah, you were.

Matt : IMPLIED!! And what's with T.K.? Does he have Superman's stamina or something?

Sunflowers : Just because YOU failed gym class doesn't mean you can pick on your gorgeous little brother!

Matt : Says Miss 55/100!

Sunflowers : I still passed. Read & Review please!!!!


	5. Every turn a surprise

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry for the wait, but I have a reason!

Matt: (rolls his eyes) Here we go, again! If you got ANOTHER injury…

Sunflowers: (shuffles feet) well, no. I _had_ a full chapter prepared almost two months ago, but I reread it, hated and had to restart. If you guys are going to read something months too late, it should at least be something I like.

T.K.: What was wrong with it?

Sunflowers: Matt was the main character.

Matt: YOU HAD A CHAPTER FULL OF ME AND DELETED IT? NOOOOOOO! (runs screaming and bawling his eyes out)

Sunflowers: Let's please ignore the master of melodrama and do the disclaimer. Take it away T.K.!

T.K.: Sunflowers does not own Digimon, nor does she own the characters affiliated with the show. Tybalt Motamiya, however, does belong to her.

Sunflowers: Lucky me, READ ON!

**FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!****FICTIME!**

Chapter 4: **Every turn a surprise**

It was just another day in Odaiba. The sun had been shining brightly all afternoon, and was only just starting to dim into dusk. And in the very streets of the city…

"THIEF! VANDAL! Somebody CATCH HIM!" The pudgy owner of a bread stall was yelling, waving his arms and making a complete fool of himself while a young blond ran away with his mouth and arms filled with bread and other baked goods. A group of fairly young soldiers tailed him, trying to keep up or even catch the elusive boy.

It was no use, for T.K. had already left them all in the dust. Although he found it a little hard to run properly while trying not to drop any bread, he was still much faster than any of the guards.

He ran down tiny streets and into several alleyways, finally stopping right behind the town's tavern. It was a good place to hide. The heat from the fire indoors should keep him warm and the pub owners sometimes threw the leftovers out back. If he was lucky, he might sneak a mug of ale.

He sat down and chewed the bread in his mouth, swallowing the loaf. He had, fortunately for him, ripped off one of the richer merchants. The bread was sweet, the cakes were soft and some of them even had jellied fruit baked inside.

He bit into a particularly good cake with an apple-cinnamon filling, allowing the sweet-spicy flavour roll down the back of his throat. It must have been the best thing he'd ever tasted. Just before a mental image of a beautiful girl in a nightgown throwing herself at him flashed before his eyes.

'_The best thing?'_ A voice in his head taunted.

He shook the memory out, his face heating up. There wasn't anything he could do about _that._ She was beautiful, she was royalty and utterly unattainable. The only reason she acknowledged him was because he helped her find her room. Yes, that's it. She was thanking him.

'_She seemed VERY thankful. And you weren't complaining._' The voice added. He decided that he should _never_ go to trial if he couldn't even find a way to defend his actions from himself.

"You know, one of these days they'll catch you."

T.K.'s head snapped around to see a young red haired woman wearing a white apron and a barely concealed smile. The blond sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's you Sora." He said to her. Sora Takenouchi worked as a bar maid in the pub her parents owned. She was a nice and loving girl who knew T.K. from when his mother still lived. She was only four when the fair-haired woman had suddenly showed up on her family's doorstep with nothing but her baby and a promise to work for lodging. She was polite and kind, but tensed whenever someone dared ask about her past, her family or even her full name. She was known only as Nancy and worked at the pub until she died of the fever that had swept through the capital, four years after she had arrived.

She sighed as well, though not relieved when she saw the stolen goods on his lap. "You know I hate it when you steal T.K.. You don't even have to; you can always come here for food."

T.K. shook his head and fought the urge to roll his eyes. She started this argument every time she saw him. "You know you can't afford to. Your family's barely making ends meet as it is, you don't need me mooching off of you."

"T.K., there's a big difference between mooching and accepting help when you need it. Don't give me that look T.K.!" She said sharply when she saw his look that seemed to scream 'No I don't'. "You should be living in a house, or at least a room. You should be a scholar; apprenticing to a blacksmith, a tailor or a _woodsman_ for goodness sake! You're too young and smart to just live your life day-to-day by shoving your hands in someone else's pockets!"

T.K. sighed heavily. "I appreciate your concern, Sora. Really, I do. But you know that I'm too old to start an apprenticeship, no school will take me without money and I'm now a wanted criminal. You could be imprisoned just for talking to me. If the guards knew you helped me…" He trailed off, leaving Sora's imagination to finish the sentence. She hated it when he was right. Associating with T.K. _was_ dangerous, especially since that awful head guard seemed to hate him so. Sora shuddered at the memory of the huge, gruff man who seemed to be at least part bear. He was a person who appeared exited about the public murder of the nicest boy she had ever met; she could only imagine what he would do to her family.

The redhead sighed again, knowing that she lost. She looked at the cakes on his lap. "So is that all for tonight?"

T.K. shook his head. He pushed the remaining pastries into her hands, talking before she could protest. "These ones are for you; they're too rich for me anyway." He stood up and started to walk away. He smiled at her when she grabbed his arm. "I'm only going to find a place to sleep. Don't worry about me, Sora. I'll be _fine_." He hugged the sweet girl and started to walk down the alley he came from.

"But I do worry about you T.K.." She whispered to herself as she watched his retreating back. She looked down at a raspberry-cream cake he gave her and sighed again. He deserved so much more than this.

"SORA!!"

"Blooming May Day roses." She cursed before returning to the tavern and Mr. Takenouchi's loud voice. A loud crash welcomed her back as she turned into the pub. From what she could gather, Daisuke Motamiya was having another argument with her father about the bill and the older man wanted her to distract him. Just another day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Joe Kido was having a bad day. He had slept in, missing breakfast _and_ roll call, Daisuke Motamiya made him look like an idiot in the sword ring (_again_) and finally Tybalt Motamiya was apparently more pissed off than usual and gave Joe sentry duty.

Sentry was the most boring of all jobs at the palace. The unlucky guard had to stand up at the palace gates for eight straight hours, looking for anything suspicious. Like anything bad happened in Odaiba!

Joe hated being a soldier. He had been a studious child and wanted to be a doctor, but when his older brother Jim ran away to a far off land chasing ghost stories, there was no choice but to join the army to keep up the family name.

It was, therefore, perfectly understandable that he ignored the cloaked figure that hurried past him. His shift was almost at its end, and besides, that thing was headed _out_ of the palace; Joe was only responsible for keeping things from getting _in_. He never noticed the stolen servants dress or the muffin hat (1) hiding her short hair. He had no idea that he had just let the Crown Prince's possible bride-to-be walk right out the front gates.

And Kari had no intention of telling him that. They were both perfectly happy with holding back that information. She smiled under her hood as she turned onto the main road. She took a deep breath and thought: _'So this was what freedom feels like.'_

It had been two weeks since her whirlwind arrival to Odaiba. And for those two weeks, she had been bored out of her mind. It didn't matter that the palace was bigger and the nobles were different, the way of life was exactly the same as in Terracia. She wanted some excitement. And then Yolei had said it.

"_It's too bad we can't just go to town._"

The idea struck Kari. Why couldn't she go into town? Because she was royalty, but the townspeople wouldn't recognise her. _No one would_. So, while one of the younger kitchen maids was bathing, Kari swiped her dress and put it on, slamming the muffin cap on her head. Without her fine clothing or jewellery, no one looked twice at her as she exited the palace; even the sentry guard was ignorant.

Excitement bubbled in her stomach. She was free to walk and talk and see whatever she wished. And, if she was honest with herself, she would admit that the chance of seeing a certain blond boy had enhanced her excitement quite a bit.

She strolled along, taking in the beautiful architecture of the older buildings, like the cathedral, and the simplicity of the newer apartments. It seemed to be like a town in a tapestry, simple but perfect. She was, of course, oblivious to the fact that it was getting to be late enough for the streets to empty out, leaving mostly drunks, prostitutes and merchants packing up their wares.

She was just about to turn onto another street when she saw a small fruit stand. Well, the _stand_ was small, but covered with just about every fruit imaginable; from apples and oranges to pomegranates and others too strange to describe or pronounce. Feeling a little hungry, Kari took a small pear and bit into it. She chewed the ripe, juicy flesh, completely oblivious to the fact she was stealing. The large man who owned the cart, however, was very well aware of that, and none too happy about it.

The man grabbed her and slammed her against a wall; his broad hands were cutting off the blood to her hands.

"You think that you can steal from _my_ cart? You little wench?" He demanded, enraged.

Kari stared at him, shaking with terror. No one had ever handled her like that before in her life!

"I-I am so very sorry! I wasn't thinking. I just- that fruit looked so good. I couldn't help myself. I apologize. I'll never do it again!" The man didn't seem to have heard a word past her second 'I'. He was too busy looking her up and down. And then, much to her shock, he released his grip and smiled at her.

"Well, no real harm was done. It was only one pear. If you were that hungry, you could have asked."

"Oh," she replied, a little stunned. His change in demeanour was very sudden.

"In fact, why don't you come along with me and I'll find you something a little more –ah- _filling_?" He asked, still smiling. Kari thought for a moment. She didn't know this man, but then again he hadn't tried to have her arrested, and who knows how she would have explained her way out of _that_ one. She gave the merchant a hesitant smile and nodded. His grin widened. He took her hand and led her further down the street.

They had been walking for awhile when he suddenly turned into an alley. Two men were there. They were of the same build as the merchant (BIG), but where as the business man looked reasonably clean, these two looked as if they had a pool party in a tar pit. Their clothes were so filthy, it was impossible to tell what colour they might have been. Their skin was grubby and acne spotted, and there was so much grease in their hair, it was wet. They were grinning at her and – goodness gracious- one of them had only four rotten teeth.

The dirty one with a less serious need for an orthodontist started speaking to the merchant. "Nice catch, Ritsu." The merchant, Ritsu, clutched Kari's arms and smiled back. It was a much nastier smile than before.

"She's a jewel, isn't she? We aught to get a good price off of her." The Man with Four Teeth let out a mocking laugh.

"Ort tuh gid a good prishe? Rishew, we'll gid a good vorshun offa '_er_! Lookit 'er shkin! Almosht go'sh!(2)" His rough, filthy hand grabbed onto her face, feeling her skin. Kari knocked his hand away and tried to stepped back, eager to put even a little bit of distance between her and the loathsome lechers. Her back hit something hard. Ritsu's chest. She spun around to face him, shaking off his arms and shooting daggers out her eyes.

"You tricked me!" she screeched at him, trying not to sound as scared as she felt. The three men, rather than looking properly ashamed, laughed right at her. Their loud and mocking laughs swam around her, amused at her distress.

"I'sho foat fer bee'in sho neye-eve. (3)" The Man with Four Teeth slurred and tried to reach for her again, but was stopped by her foot meeting his groin. He collapsed, weezing and clutching his injured manhood.

Kari managed to feel pleased for almost a full ten seconds before the other two seized her, no longer smiling. Play time was over. She immediately started to squirm. She punched, slapped scratched and kicked at everything she could reach, but in vain.

"HELP!" she screamed, Ritsu's hand dug into her wrist. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" The Man with Four Teeth grabbed handfuls of her dress, pushing it upward. "HELP ME!" The third man tore the hat off her head and yanked her hair. "TAI!" One of them bit into her neck. "ANYONE!" Another one shoved his hand down the front of her chest, groping her. "HELP! PLEASE!" Ritsu slammed his hand over her mouth, nearly knocking some of her teeth loose. Tears of fear streamed down her face. She was helpless.

'_I can't do anything._' She thought almost calmly. '_It's no use. They're too big. Too strong. Too many. I'm just screaming myself hoarse. No one's coming for me. No one's coming._'

And then a cantaloupe smashed over one of the perverts' heads, sticky juice splattering over the princess and her other captors. The three goons spun around to see where the exploding fruit came from. And then a very fast moving person latched onto Kari's arm and yanked her away from them. The sudden movement nearly made her fall over, but the large hand on her arm kept pulling her forward, forcing her to run to keep up. She did so blindly, her mind too fuzzy from shock to do anything else.

The hand pulled her through the streets, now nearly empty. He stopped suddenly and tugged her into a narrow doorway, shoved her against the wall and pressed his body against hers, covering her completely.

Kari's eyes widened with panic. Had this person only rescued her to use for himself? She opened her mouth to start screaming when the large hand covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"Princess Kari, if you keep that up, they'll find you for sure! _Please_ be quiet!" He whispered franticly.

'_PRINCESS KARI?!_' For the first time, Kari looked up. There was no mistaking the blond hair and stellar blue eyes. He looked over his shoulder, making sure that the coast was clear, and removed his hand from her mouth. He stepped back from her and smiled.

"Hello Princess." T.K. said.

**FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!**

Sunflowers: Glossary!

(1)- In case you guys don't know what I'm talking about, it's and old-fashioned maidservant's hat that earned its name because it looked like someone dropped a muffin cap of their head. Example: Mama Bear from the Berenstain Bears, or just look on Google images.

Okay, The Man with Four Teeth has, obviously, only four teeth, so I tried writing his dialogue how it aught to be pronounced.

(2)- Sorry if it's hard to read. Translation: "Aught to get a good price? Ritsu, we'll get a good fortune off of _her_! Look at her skin! Almost glows!"

(3)- Again, it's hard to read. "It's your fault for being so naïve."

T.K.: Wait a minute, how did I just happen to be there at the right time?

Sunflowers: That'll be explained in the next chapter.

Matt (Stops whining just long enough to say): And, if you review, maybe she'll post it BEFORE six months. So please review and tell her how much you want to see ME!


End file.
